Clan:The Abisu
The Abisu "The Abisu" is a W84 Community Clan Chat (F2P homeworld W81) that was founded on the 5th of December 2010 by Shiro and Frostbite TD. The name of the in-game Clan Chat is "The Abisu" and the current leaders are: Shiro and FrostBite TD. The Abisu is formed of a mixture of members from the recently disbanded clan "The Divide" (more commonly known as Skill Firm) and new members that are joining daily meaning that we are constantly increasing in size. We welcome all players of any level/stats as we are a community clan and levels do not affect your rank or how you are treated. We host a wide variety of events from things like Stealing Creation to KBD trips. If you would like to know more about the events that we host, see the events section on this page or visit our Clan forums. Our clan forums are:(www.theabisu.tk) You must have 3 days activity and 5 forum posts to apply to be a member of our clan on those forums. You can find information about Upcoming Events, Competitions and much more on the forums. Ranks The Current Ranking system is: 1 bar = Clan Member - You must apply on the forums with 5 posts and 3 days activity in the clan chat (You must have this verified by a Moderator). 2 bar = Veteran Member - You must also apply for this rank on our clan forums with 50 posts and 3 weeks activity. (You must have this verified by a Moderator) 3 bar = Moderator - This rank is invite only, you must be at least a Veteran member to be invited by the leaders of the clan. This rank has the ability to manage the forums and kick trouble makers from the clan chat. Bronze Star = Clan Council - This rank is invite only, you must be at least moderator to be invited by the leaders of the clan. This rank has the ability to manage the forums, kick trouble makers from the clan chat and has access to the hidden Council section on the forums to discuss matters in the clan and express their opinions on how the clan will be run. Silver Star = High Council - This rank is invite only, you must be at least Clan Council before you are invited by the leaders of the clan. This rank has exactly the same ability as the Clan Council but have more of a say on how the clan is run and have complete access to the admin control panel on the forums. High Council is the highest rank currently situated just below leader. Gold Star = Leader - The clan Leaders will be chosen with great care. This rank is not to be taken lightly, it comes with a huge amount of responsibilities that the Leaders must do in order to keep the clan running. There are currently no openings for the Leader rank as we have our 2 clan leaders/founders already Shiro (Craig) and Frostbite TD (Enrique). The Rules What is a Warning? The clan chat has a warning system to keep order in the chat making it a friendly and welcoming enviroment. Every time you commit an offense you get 1 warning. After you get 3 warnings you will be kicked from the clan chat for 1 hour. At midnight the warnings reset. Clan Chat Rules: 1. No Racism or Homophobic Language (if you break this rule you will receive a warning). 2. No spamming in the chat ( 3 lines same/similiar text ) or what we consider to be spam ((if you break this rule you will receive a warning or may be instantly kicked depending on the situation). 3. No advertising in other clan chats. (breaking this rule will result in a warning or an instant kick if we feel it's needed). 4. Do NOT ask for ranks (if you break this rule you will receive a warning). 5. Do NOT ask for kicks. (if you break this rule you will receive a warning) 6. Do NOT use offensive language or avoid the censor (in other words if a word appears as ****, do not try to get round the stars, breaking this rule will result in a warning). 7. Do NOT disrespect other clan mates (if you break this rule you will receive a warning). 8. Do NOT disrupt the Clan Chat by arguing or speaking badly of the clan etc (if you break this rule you will receive a warning) 9. All Jagex rules apply in the clan chat. 10. Do not make references to drugs (if you break this rule you will receive a warning). Forum Rules: 1. No advertising any other RuneScape clan forums, this will result in a temporary ban for the first time you do and your post will be deleted. If you commit the offense a second time it will result in a permanent Ban from both the forums and the Clan Chat. 2. No Racism or Homophobic Language Rule 1 3. Do not post Pornographic or Offensive related material. 4. The Edit button is there for a reason, if you have something else to add don't double post ... Edit your last one. Event Rules: the above rules apply to the events 1. When the event leader is speaking, listen to what they have to say! If they tell you to do something e.g wield a bow in non-cb sc, do it! 2. Always make sure you are on time for the events! Events Any member can organise an event by visiting the events section on our clan forums. They must post a topic with the name of the event and include the details of the event in the post. Upcoming Events: Saturday 18th December - Stealing Creation (2 Rounds of Non-Combat then 2 Rounds of Combat).The event will be hosted by Shiro on the aforementioned date at 7pm. History The Abisu originally derived from a very successful world 23 community clan called 'The Divide' which is more commonly known as Skill Firm. The Divide was a friendly, fun environment for players to talk and chill out with friends in with weekly events, competitions and a great forum. However, on the 3rd of December (only a couple of months after the official birthday of The Divide), 2 clan members left the clan stating that the members' point of views and opinions were not taken into account and that the clan had in-fact become a dictatorship. After several arguments about the name being changed from Skill Firm to The Divide by Dan without consulting any of the members first, more members decided to leave (including Binarypigeon, one of the 3 leaders at the time). On that evening, the remaining leaders had a meeting in a private clan chat and had decided that managing the clan was too much trouble and so, Dan (the founder) and Rob (the leader) officially stated that The Divide were to merge with another clan called "Skill Union". Not many of the members liked this so groups of the clan split up and formed their own clans, this being one of them. The former leader of The Divide is now currently watching over our clan and popping in from time to time and we have given him a special "Fish" rank on the forum. So, that basically covers how we were formed, now for some pictures! Images From Our Members! The Abisu cc.JPG|Our Clan Chat! ^_^ Category:Clans